


Merry crisis

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Baekhyun didn't see Santa Claus kissing his dad, but he's 100% sure they're dating.





	Merry crisis

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but like merry chrisler!!!

“Yifan!” The little kid exclaimed and grinned as his dads boyfriend who approached them with a cup of coffee in hand. The young boy waved him over enthusiastically and his father had to hold him down on his chair before staining his shirt on the strawberry cake that was half eaten.

“Hi there.” He said and placed his cup on the table before leaning down to give Junmyeon a kiss then ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. “Sorry for being a little late, I had to fix a few things before coming.”

“Don't worry it's nothing! You were only 10 minutes late after all.” Junmyeon assured, drinking his hot chocolate and moved to wipe some cream from his son's cheek. “I'm thankful you made some time for us either way, I know how busy you are right now.”

“Yeah it's sad you won't have the time to meet santa with us! He's coming here! Dad is gonna take me in a few hours when they open. I'm gonna ask for a puppy!” The adults shared a knowing look before Junmyeon patted the messy black k hair.

“You know we don't have time for a dog right now. I said you'd get one when you turn 10. You can wait 5 more years.” Baekhyun pouted but knew that he had made this deal with his dad and simply ate more of his cake.

“Then I'll ask for…..a new lego set!” Yifan chuckles and shrugged out of his jacket.

“So santa is coming here huh…” Baekhyun nodded and went on to tell them everything he knew about santa and what he was wishing for and that he was excited to celebrate Christmas with Yifan.

After a minute Junmyeon handed Baekhyun his phone to play some games so he could talk with his boyfriend a bit. Their fingers laced over the table and Yifan smiled at him. “You look adorable in that sweater.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, it was a white tacky faux fur sweater his sister Joohyun gave him as a early Christmas gift. It was comfortable and warm but it was rather….special. “You know this is basically a gag gift.”

With his free hand Yifan sipped his half empty cup and hummed. “I like it at least. It fits you well so I don't think it's bad. Especially with your high waisted jeans and that beautiful Burberry cape...and who gave you that?”

“My sugar daddy aka you.” Junmyeon chuckled and smiled. “You keep buying my Burberry. I'm starting to think you're biased...or will you get fired if you wear Chanel?”

His boyfriend was a designer for the brand and every occasion he'd come with a Burberry scarf, bag, coat and so on. He'd probably get a walker he'd seen and liked and Yifan was bad at keeping secrets when it came to gifts. All Junmyeon had to do was saying something in the tone of “oh this is so cute” and his boyfriend would try hide a knowing smile.

“No but I get kind of a big paycheck and my apartment is rather cheap so I have extra to spend.” The elder almost whined and looked at the clock. “I'll have to leave in 30. Need to get ready you know.” Yifan winked at Junmyeon who giggled.

“If I didn't know better I'd think you were sneaking off to buy me gifts.” Leaning a little closer the younger continued. “It's sweet of you to do this you know. It's cute.”

“I've been doing this since I was old enough to volunteer! You are short enough to work as a elf too you know.” Yifan winked and squeezed his hand before letting go to finish his coffee.

“I think a man a few years away from grey hair is too old to be an elf even if I'm under 175.” Junmyeon grinned and leaned over to tell Baekhyun to wrap up his game. “At least I'll try and sneak some gift shopping into this 30 minute break before it's santa time.”

“Santa time!!” Baekhyun grinned and handed back his father's phone who nodded and patted his back.

“Let's get going then, Yifan has to go too and we're checking out some gifts to said man aren't we?” Receiving a enthusiastic nod they parted with a kiss. Junmyeon already knew what he was getting so all he needed to do was locate it in the store. Baekhyun was gushing over the glittery snow globe to put a Polaroid in as Junmyeon looked for the letter opener and vase.

The vase was a easy find but a worker had to help with the letter opener and Baekhyun complained about being late for santa. So getting the gifts wrapped up in the register he also got the glittery globe, promising he'd put a picture of the three of them in it.

Junmyeon was all but dragged across the mall by his excited 5 year old who almost vibrated in excitement as he saw the small line for santa. He had his wish lists ready in his hands and speaking a mile a minute to him.

“When it's your turn you'll have to talk slower or santa won't hear you honey. Not everyone understands your mile a minute conversations like dad.” Kissing his head Junmyeon smiled as they took a few steps forward, making them second in line.

Soon enough it was their turn and Baekhyun bounced up to the man in the santa costume and the man motioned for him to come sit in his lap. “Well who do I have here?” Santa asked as Junmyeon snapped a few pictures.

“My babes Baekhyun and I e been so good this year and I-” as he was about to speak about his list the boy paused and squinted his eyes. “Yifan?”

Of course Junmyeon wasn't sure he'd recognize his boyfriend dressed as santa but he could barely contain his laughter. However Yifan was unsure of how to react to the situation and chuckled in his santa voice and told him that no no, he's not this “Yifan” he's speaking of.

However, Baekhyun wasn't dumb. With a gasp he clutched his wish list. “I can't believe my dad is dating santa! How did you grow a beard this fast? You had coffee with us an hour ago.”

“Well you see, I can't let you know my secrets.” He said with a wink. “And I don't want to have my secret identity revealed,” looking from one side to the other he leaned in and whispered. “I'm kind of a superhero you know.”

Baekhyun looked at his dad then back to Yifan, of should he say santa, with a small gasp. “I promise I won't blow your cover.” Baekhyun tried to whisper. “But you already know what I'm wishing for Christmas. Though I never gave you a list so here it is!”

Yifan took it and told him he'd keep it in a special place. Soon his three minutes were up and they bid their goodbye.

 

 

 

 

“You know one day you'll have to tell Baekhyun you're not actually santa. Now when we're engaged and he's basically your son in law. Plus I'm sure that this might be his last year actually believing in santa.” Junmyeon hummed, looking at the ring on his finger and then over to Baekhyun who was passed out on the couch next to them.

It was soon 11pm and was past his bedtime but they had watched Christmas movies. Junmyeon was cuddled up to his boyfriends broad chest and they shared a little kiss. “But I better get this one robbed because I'm feeling just as tired right now.”

Getting up he started to collect his child in his arms, Yifan following behind him, turning off lamps, the tv, picking up some wrapping paper and Baekhyun’s corgi plush for him to snuggle.

“But I mean, it's cute he told everyone at school his dad is dating santa. I guess we got a song written about us.” Yifan winked and pulled the covers back to Junmyeon could lay Baekhyun down and the elder tucked him in with the plush.

Both placed careful kisses to his forehead and made sure the night light was in before retiring to Junmyeon's room. “Well, I'm a hundred percent sure he's asleep now so he won't be seeing daddy kissing Santa Claus.” standing in his toes they shared a kiss in the doorway.

“I still appreciate the kisses. Can I have a few more?” The pout was childish but Junmyeon caved and after closing the door they shared several kisses. Lips moving against each other carefully. Yifan pulled away and smiled as he held his hand and kissed the diamond ring.

“Well, as ms. claus….would you like to join me in bed this fine Christmas Eve? For a good nights of sleep?” 


End file.
